


Peachy

by Shivern



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story staring a certain princess most everyone is familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

Chapter 1:  **A New Retainer  
**

Written by Shivern

The roar of the crowd slowly died down as the hype surrounding the match faded. The crowd gradually shuffled from their seats and out of the stadium; all were chattering about the excellent game they had watched. It had been an incredibly close match. At numerous times Peach had almost given up the game point, but she eventually triumphed over her tricky opponent. Boo’s ability to vanish and fly had put her at a disadvantage. The princess was faster though, and used that to secure the advantage point before ultimately winning the final set.

Given the weather, she wore light clothes. Peach had donned that morning a pair of pink track shorts and a sports top, also pink. Both were rather tight to her skin, lending her to believe they had shrunken a bit when they had been washed. The princess didn’t mind, they accentuated her chest and rear nicely. She wondered how many people had been watching her. How many had been staring at her tight butt, gawking at her breasts? It got her flustered, and excited, just to think about it. Despite toweling up the sweat on her body, she still felt warm. She could feel that burning desire start to form in the back of her mind as she began to gather her items to leave.

As she made her way out of the stadium and into one of the many hallways that crisscrossed throughout the complex, a young man approached her. He couldn’t have been any older than 20 or so, average looking all around, looks like a nice guy.

“O-oh, h-hello…! P-princess Peach?” He was undeniably nervous. There was this incredibly beautiful, full woman in front of him. She was even royalty.

Peach was already changing her opinion. He was pretty cute actually, in the innocent way. The way he stuttered was adorable too. The young man was rather boyish in looks, but he still had some strong features to him. Young and strong, she could get with a guy like this… 

The princess wrapped her towel around the back of her neck, and pushed out her chest a bit.  “What can I do for you?” She had a small, inviting smile.

It seemed as if the guy was going to faint straight away. Peach was already an attractive woman. With her wearing that outfit too, it was getting hard to concentrate. “I w-was hoping to get your a-autograph,” he exclaimed, thrusting out a marker and a poster.

The poster was of course a picture of Princess Peach, wearing an outfit not unlike her current one. It was from a photoshoot that Peach had quite enjoyed. It was a shot taken from slightly above, showing the depth of her curves, with Peach’s hands resting on her breasts. She was making a ‘kissing’ face, trying to maximize the shot as much as possible. It was showing its effectiveness.

She gave a ‘knowing’ hum as she took them from the boy. Perhaps she could have some fun with him. “Sure thing, sweetie.~”

“So, did you enjoy the match?” She asked as she began to write on the poster.

“Y-yea! It was amazing! The close ones are the best! I-I knew you were going to win though, I was rooting for you the time.”

Peach slowed herself a bit, trying to drag out the conversation. “And you just  _ had _ to get a memento to mark today? That’s so sweet of you.~”

The young man scratched his head nervously. “I certainly did… you’re my favorite after all.”

“Oh? How am I your favorite? I must know.” That was what she had been waiting for, the little confession.

If he wasn’t already flustered, he was most definitely now. “I-I… um... ju-...” He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. “S-sorry, okay… Well, I think you’re one of the most talented players, if not the most. You’re super nice and seem to have a lot of fun. And…” His voice trailed off.

“‘And what’? Come oooon, you can tell me,” Peach teased. The princess’ eyes looked at him expectantly. “It’ll be our little secret.~”

His jaw was like a vice, he had effort into opening it and getting the words out. “I think… you’re really pretty…”

Though she expected it, the princess couldn’t help but blush a bit. She had finished signing the poster a while ago, but something about this boy kept her around. The way he just barely got the words out was incredibly cute. She wanted him. “Oh my! Got a little crush on me? I’m flattered… maybe that’s why you’ve got this  _ sexy _ poster of me?~”

“I-I… I’d be lying if I said no…”

“Well how about this?~” Peach took the poster, and placed a kiss next to where she signed. Making sure to make it audible, she pulled away to leave a lipstick mark then handed it back.

He couldn’t even manage a single sound. He was stuck, staring at the curvy, fancy signature and the (rather sexy) light pink lip marks at its end. The pounding of his heart resonated in his ear. It was beating harder than any drum he’d ever heard. It was if it wanted to explode from his chest. So he just stood, mouth open, dumbstruck.

“Ohhhh, did I land on a soft spot?” She pushed him up to the wall, touching his body softly. She whispered into his ear. “Do you have  _ fantasies _ about me? Because, you know, that really gets me going...~”

What was he hearing? How could someone like the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself be coming onto him of all people?  Not even his deepest fantasies started with anything so… arousing. She was touching him all over, breathing so close and deep to his ear. He too was breathing in plenty of her. She smelled of sweat and vaguely of dirt, but there was something deeper; something more enticing to her scent. While not a word came out of his mouth, it was glued shut from a combination of fear, anxiety, and arousal; he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster. Predictably, a good amount of blood was flowing down to a ‘certain’ place.

His penis was already rock hard, tenting his loose pants. If the princess noticed, she didn’t make it known. It seemed she was too busy exploring his body. Rubbing, poking, squeezing. He was a bit soft, but under that was tough muscle. Perhaps there was more under the surface with him. Eventually she stopped touching him, giving a pleased hum as she looked down at the prize she had found, and hurriedly sunk a hand down into his shorts. Her small hands wrapped tightly around his cock, eliciting a gasp from the young man. Much like before, she began learning all about his nether regions. Her smooth, dainty, yet strong hands groped and pulled, playing with his balls, dancing over his length, teasing his tip. There was some magic to her moves; she already had him at a loss for breath.

Foreplay didn’t often last long with the princess, she was a rather to-the-point woman, and she began to jerk her prey casually. She wanted to cinch the deal and began to plant affectionate kisses on his neck. Long and strong, he would no doubt have a few hickeys later. It was too much to take in at once for him. A woman he'd only dreamed of getting was kissing him, touching him, all right out in the open.

“P-princess…! What if someone sees us,” he asked, somewhat distraught over the idea of it.

The princess touched her free hand's index finger to his lips. Her eyes were full of lust. “Shush, no one's around. Staff down here is kept to a minimum and the janitors won't be around for a bit. They're busy cleaning the stadium.” She began to nibble at his ear. “It’s just you and me.~”

She began to speed up, gripping tighter, harder. Peach had him moaning within seconds. The way he responded drove her on. He truly was an innocent guy, and the princess would certainly enjoy taking a bit of that for herself. To have him as her plaything, even if just for a little bit, was satisfying.

“So, lover boy, how is it?”

“G-good… amazing!” He was having troubles getting the words out. “I think I'm getting pretty close though, I don't know how you're doing it.”

“State secret, I can't tell you.” The princess chuckled, not slowing in her motions. “If you’re getting close, you should just let it out. Don’t keep a lady waiting, okay?”

She continued her rhythm, pumping his shaft while he stood against the wall. Her breasts pressed into his shoulder as she nipped at his neck. The princess began going fast, using short motions near his sensitive tip. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt the pressure behind his cock begin to build beyond his limit. As it was breaking loose, he could only give a quick point, but she understood. Peach stopped his stroking, and made a small cup with her hand while still using her fingers to tease his head. His hips moved slightly, a product of his subconscious, as his cum came rushing up his urethra. Each pump sent a sizable rope of sperm into her cupped hand. One after the other came, quickly filling her palm with hot batter. Though she was worried it would spill over, his orgasm soon ended. Feeling the last of it drip into her hand she carefully pulled it out, and displayed it in front of him.

It was hard for her to hide her surprise; it was quite the volume for a guy his size. “I must say, you’re very impressive. You’re little fella isn’t just for show I see.” The princess licked her lips. “You know, I’m feeling a bit thirsty, and a little hungry, after that match…”

She tipped her head back, sticking her tongue out so he could see into her maw. Peach slowly poured the handful of spunk into her mouth, letting it roll from the tip of her tongue all the way to the back where it began to pool. It grew and grew in size, and once she was done it had made a fairly large pool. She swirled it gently, letting him watch the white fluid make patterns in her mouth. In one smooth motion, she shut her mouth and swallowed the cum. The princess briefly opened her mouth to show it was all gone, flushed down into her stomach. 

“Mmm… you’ve got a good taste to you.~” She teased his crotch a bit with a free hand. “A little salty, a little bitter. Not bad.~”

She continued to tease him for a bit. Mostly she felt up his now limp dick, grabbing at it tenderly. Soon she was surprised as she felt it begin to grow larger. The heat of blood began to return as it reached full size.

“Oh my! You’re a real pervert aren’t you?” He didn’t mention that the princess was the one with her hands currently in someone else’s pants. “So you’re not quite the average ‘one-and-done’ sort, are you? I think we could have a little more fun then.~”

Peach glanced around a bit before she began to move off. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away with her. A part of him wanted to bolt away, his mind not fully comprehending what was currently happening. But he wanted to stay; he wanted to see where this led to next. They hurried through a few hallways, careful to avoid the few people that walked them. Soon they arrived at a door, marked by a large star on a pink circle. The princess pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

The room wasn't big, but not small either. It had a couch, chairs, and a few cabinets. It was most likely a lounge of some type and guessing by the logo on the door, it belonged to Peach. It certainly looked the part on the interior, pink seemed to be the primary theme of the furniture in the room. Vibrant, but not overbearing. There was a private bathroom attached to it as well. The princess hurriedly pushed him over to a chair and had him sit. Spreading his legs, she kneeled up against his crotch. She massaged his cock tenderly through the material of his pants. It had lost its energy while they had run through the halls, but it was back to full mast in no time. Satisfied, Peach unzipped his pants and pulled both them and his underwear down in one move.

The princess was a bit surprised as dick quickly sprung free of the elastic and almost hit her in the face. “Oh!~ You’re a good looking fellow.” 

She was a bit astounded at its size. He was an average man, but this was certainly above average. (Even if just by a little bit.) Peach held it against her face seeing its length to be almost as much. Her small hands could barely wrap around its width. It was burning hot, and twitched slightly with her companion’s heartbeat. She couldn’t help but lick her lips; it looked delicious and it was hers now.

Peach gingerly licked along his shaft. The young man bit his lip. This was just the start, and he was already reacting. She watched his face as she traced along his frenum; he winced from how pleasurable it was. The princess, pleased with his reactions, began to give him the ‘full treatment’. Taking his firm sack into her hands, she kneaded it while she dragged her tongue along every inch of his throbbing member. Gentle kisses, pokes, and prods. Occasionally she even stuck the tip of her tongue into his opening, causing him to grip the edges of the chair tight.

“How’s the ‘Royal Treatment’, cutie?~” She murmured, planting a kiss on his sensitive head.

“Woa-! It’s a-amazing. To be honest, it’s hard to believe this is happening.”

Peach smirked. “Well, if you’re having trouble believing that, how about this?”

In a single motion, she swallowed up her new friend’s length to the base. Once again, he had no words as the princess began to fellate him. Her mouth was incredibly warm and moist. The princess’ tongue danced around his throbbing rod. Peach began to bob, her lips locking down tight on his cock. As he squirmed about in his chair, she could taste the faint flavor of his precum as it rolled out into her mouth. He’s was getting close, she didn’t need a verbal queue to tell. She increased her rhythm, and she could feel his flow of pre increase. He moaned quietly; Peach was stimulating him from all sides at once. It felt like there was a knot inside him and it was coming undone.

“P-Peach! You’re too good… I’m cumming!”

The princess let his manhood free, and began to jerk it. “Come on, show me how much you’ve got! Give me a present!~”

She gave him a few more tugs before removing her hand. He had been clenching down, trying to stop it from coming, but now  _ she _ was asking. The princess was kneeling before him, waiting eagerly. How could he refuse her request?

His inhibitions gone, he let loose. The young man’s dick twitched excitedly as the sperm shot along his length. It came out fast, splattering across the left side of her face, staining her bangs white. Rope upon rope covered her cheek. Peach had to close her eye slightly as the sticky batter pooled. Some of the thick seed made it past her pursed lips, its pleasantly bitter taste filling her mouth. Each pump gradually dwindled in size until his reserves were empty and all that came out were small globs which dripped onto Peach’s lips. She felt like it was a day at the spa with having the hot, thick fluid all over her face.

His mind had blanked a bit. As things came back into focus, he realized what a mess he had made. The princess’ left half was painted a milky white from the cum that clung to her skin. It slowly rolled down her face, dripping onto her top. Peach had a surprised, but satisfied expression.

“Mmm… you’ve got quite the reserves.~” She licked her lips hungrily, pulling in the cum around her lips. “I certainly wouldn’t mind having you on retainer…”

“R-retainer…? I wouldn’t object to that.” Peach absently sucked on his tip. He winced; it was still sensitive. 

Against his will, he began to nod off. His head drooped then jerked back up every so often. Peach smiled. The new companion of hers had points in everything, but could use a bit more for endurance. To be honest, she was fairly tired too. The princess stood and made her way to the nearby couch. Tossing away the cushions, she pulled out the collapsible bed that was a part of the furniture piece. She eased the drowsy boy over to the bed and tossed him into it.

“Here you go, sleepy. It’s not exactly fit for royalty, but I’ve found this bed quite comfortable.” She ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m going to clean up, then I may just join you for a nice little nap.~”

He slowly sunk into the soft sheets and pillows as he heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom. This day was already the best day of his life, and it wasn’t over yet. He felt exceedingly comfortable and was already drifting off to sleep as he felt the bed move and shake. A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him and he felt a soft warmth press into his back. In the back of his mind he knew what it was, but his drowsiness was a greater force.

\-----

There was something strong gripping onto him. Groggy, he tried to push it away but it only clamped down harder. It held his base tightly, slowly moving along his shaft. Something like that had happened before. A pretty woman, a crush of his. His eyes shot open as it occurred to him. He was at the stadium, in a personal lounge. The walls were a calm blue. The floor a pleasant green with familiar red tiling along the sides. The pink furniture, adorned with a few stars, reminded him of whose I was. It had felt like a dream but it was far from it. Somehow his clothes were now missing, and something moved under the sheets.

Flipping away the cloth, a woman laid sucking and jerking his dick casually. The young guy was hard and most likely had been for a time.

“Hmm? Finally up, lover boy?”

“Yes, yes. I was out cold… how long?”

“About 3 hours, though I've been playing with you during that.~”

His cheeks flushed a bright red. “I-I… I guess I should get going…?” He wasn't entirely sure what to do at this point; she had been in charge the whole time.

Peach smiled. He was almost too cute. “Not yet, cutie. I still want a little more out of you.” She poked his stomach. “What do you say, one more round?~”

“I won’t say no, but why are you spending so much time with a guy like me?”

“Oh, hush, you. I spend my time how I please.” She began to straddle him. It was then that he noticed her clothes were gone. Her breasts were slightly above average, but still managed to be a bit on the perky side. Her nethers were tastefully trimmed, and he could feel a wetness where they were. “You ready for a once in a lifetime experience?”

He nodded.

“Good, because I’m going to ride you into the ground.~” Lifting her butt, Peach began to lower down. The resistance he felt was not what he expected.

“A-are you sure that’s the right spot…?!”

The princess smirked. “You should feel honored to be inside me at all, back door or not.” She gave a satisfied sigh as she felt the tip teasing her asshole. “Let’s just say you’re on my list but haven't quite made it to VIP status. Don’t worry, you’ll upgrade one day…~”

The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom slowly lowered herself onto her new throne. She eased his cock head further into her opening, bouncing slightly to put it deeper and deeper. Peach groaned as she slipped his head past her tight ring. While her partner was fairly average, he felt far more than that. She mewled slightly as she sunk further down, his thick shaft sliding all the way inside her. The princess could feel her walls stretching and loosening to make room for the large amount of meat forcing its way inside. She often felt anything felt big once it was inside, but he was big, real big.

The young man was feeling things he would never had imagined. The ring of her butt clenched around him like a circular clamp. He could feel the ripples of her soft insides and the incredible heat that seemed to radiate from them. As she moved, he could feel Peach’s walls expanding to allow him passage. Every inch she moved was incredible in its own way. After a minute or so, the princess finally hilted.

“Ohhhh… that fills me up nicely.” She twisted a bit, gratified to feel his shaft rubbing her insides. “You should feel honored, being balls deep in my royal butt.”

Peach began her motions. She lifted herself until his head came out, then glided it back inside. The feeling of it passing through her opening had her sucking in air with each pass. The long movements gave her time to tighten up, so each drop down was stretching her again and again. His cock seemed to get deeper with every go, its burning heat reaching new depths. It pushed against just the right spots, hitting all her buttons. But just her effort alone wasn’t enough to get to the point she wanted.

“Lover boy, lean up against the front of the bed; I’m switching. I need you to put in  _ your _ part of the work.” She hopped off and pushed him into position. She pressed her back into his chest and lowered herself back onto him. “Ah… that’s what I was looking for; just the right angle. Now you do the work, it’s rude to have a lady do it all.”

“Do I… lift you?” He placed his hands around her hips. He was a bit hesitant. It wasn’t his first time, but he didn’t want to displease the princess.

“You’re almost too pure a guy, you know? You’ve got the right idea, baby.” She began to work, grinding into his chest while his cock reached deep into her ass.

With her go ahead, he began to assist. Keeping a tight grip, he began to copy her rhythm. The combined force felt miles different from just her effort alone. He could feel every curve and bump of her soft insides. Peach kept clamping down, increasing her grasp on him gradually as they went. She was so warm, so soft. He had a decent view of her shapely butt and could watch as his dick plunged into her over and over. His desire was getting the better of him. His hold on her strengthened, and he put as much into his actions as he could. He hammered into her, striking hard and deep into her stomach. He was hitting all of the princess’ soft spots, she was moaning within minutes.

“Oh god… I’m close! Keep going! Deeper, I want you deeper!” 

Had he not been here to see, never would he have guessed the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom to be so… lewd. Before today, he had always thought her to be more timid. Admittedly, he too was close but if he finished first no doubt she’d give him an earful. Once more his motivation was renewed and he threw his own hips into the mix. The once silent, and somewhat awkward, room now was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and moans. It wasn’t long before Peach let out a loud groan, and began to spasm.

“T-that was fast…! Making royalty like me orgasm so quickly, you’ve got p-potenti- oooooh…!” She locked down around the base of his cock.  “Come on! Fill me while I cum! I want to feel it inside!”

The princess didn’t need to ask. Her vice grip on him had already pushed him over the edge. He tried to bury himself as far as he could go as his cum shot into her. Each rope glazed a new section of her intestines a pearly white. It quickly filled the immediate entrance and flowed deeper inside. Peach could feel it making its way into her abdomen. It was like thick, sticky lava; burning hot and covering everything. Her insides would no doubt be white for a while. The flow gradually slowed as his tank hit empty. They stayed connected for a bit as they let their hearts slow.

“Jeez… you know how to please a lady. Filled me to the brim; I can feel it all swirling around inside me.” She began to lift away, letting his semi-flaccid cock free from her grasp. She took a few steps away and turned her rear to face him. “Here… look. Aren’t I benevolent to let you do this,” she asked over her shoulder.

Her asshole gaped slightly, the ring of muscles slackened from his girth stretching them for so long. In awe, he watched as his cum began to slowly leak from her hole. It was just a drop or two at first, dripping down onto the sheets; but soon it formed into steady trail as it streamed out, around her pussy, and down her soft thighs. Peach gave a small push and a large glob audibly squirted out from her widened hole. It stained the sheets an off white as it made a few tiny pools underneath her. Gracefully, she swept up some of the spunk that ran down her leg with her hand and began to lick her fingers clean of it. If he wasn’t so spent, he would have been hard in an instant from watching this.

“Mmm… the taste is still delicious. I’m thinking I  _ will _ keep you on retainer.” She continued to taste the sperm, taking a few fingers at a time. Occasionally she stuck a few fingers deep inside, groaning as she stretched her abused butthole more. “If I have a wonderful time like this from you when the need arises… that would be quite nice.~”

On retainer…? Does that mean she would meet up again with him for more of… this? His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. “I-I’d love to! How… do I sign up?” She smiled and flipped back around to lie next to him.

“Oh, it’s nothing so complicated as filling out forms.” Peach traced her finger along his chest. It made him shiver a bit. “I just need your phone number. When I’m feeling the itch to get with a cute, young man like you, I’ll give you a call.”

“S-sure! I’ll give it to you before I leave.”

The princess prodded his chest. “You’re not too busy a guy, are you? I could call at any time.~”

“For you, Princess Peach, I’ve always got the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
